Changes in the Year
by HughloverX
Summary: A birthday happens that makes one Avenger reflect. For Kerstin's birthday! Happy Birthday!


Not many things stay the same from year to year let alone a few decades. Money changes, changes in political power, fads and trends and most of all, people change. Except one. One man had the opportunity of change taken away in exchange for the lives of the people in his home city. The people of New York City made him something more than just a super soldier for the sacrifice he made – they made him an American legend.

Captain America was unable to age through the comic books, the radio shows, the television shows, the movies, the collectible trading cards, the myths, the stories and legends, and never in the ice. Time passed and he remained the patriotic hero that defeated any villain that threated the good ol' U.S.A. without the real soldier ever knowing of them. He awoke to find that his image had not only stopped the Nazis and Hydra, but also the Communists, the insurgents, the terrorists, the Russians, the Soviets, the Cubans, the Vietnamese, the North Koreans, the Iraqis, the Afghans. All of them he had no idea about until he looked in the history books.

A man misses a lot when he's MIA for decades.

Not only did Captain America miss these socio-political world events but Steve Rogers missed events as well. Dances, weddings, funerals, awards, and births. Only a few things from his time remained besides gravestones and memories.

Still, there were some changes for him. The Avengers were something he couldn't comprehend in the 40s but now were almost family to him. The Avengers were a group that understood being out of touch with the world – being different. Clint Barton had been part of government work for far too long and used a weapon many thought was too old hat for such a modern age. Why use a bow and arrow when there were so many specialized guns out there? Because at times the old way was the best way and Steve understood that. Natasha Romanoff had more aliases on her file that some wondered if she had a life before being a spy. Steve sometimes wondered about that. Did anyone care that she hadn't always been the Black Widow or that he wasn't always Captain America? Bruce Banner thought nothing of himself. The Hulk took his place in the minds of most. Could he control the monster? To Steve though, he saw a man that was willing to let go of his biggest fear and head into battle as an exposed nerve. That bravery and willingness to give it all up, including themselves, that was something Steve believed in. A shield was not a weapon. It was a defense that he threw away in a fight. A mild mannered identity was thrown away like that shield. Thor was the most like Steve in Steve's own opinion. The two of them didn't know the history, customs, technology or how the Earth worked. And last was Tony Stark. He was the most difficult to get along with at first. Heck, he wasn't even supposed to be on the team. But Steve saw a lot of his friend Howard in the genius. With time Steve found that Tony needed a connection with his past just as Steve needed help connecting to this future world with its smart phones, wifi and ten million channels with nothing on.

After some time at the gym, a perfect get away from the world's buzz, Steve decided to walk back to his apartment in Brooklyn. He had decided not to tell anyone of his birthday. It was easier since most were busy anyways. Bruce was in Calcutta. Thor was on Asgard. Clint and Natasha were on some assignment in a place called Budapest and Tony, well, Steve didn't really like the things he had heard about a birthday party with Tony Stark at the helm.

He paused when his hand was on the handle of his door. Something was different. He heard noises. Steeling himself he swung open the door.

"Surprise!"

Steve blinked not believing his eyes. The Avengers had assembled for his birthday. It almost didn't look like his apartment with the streamers, presents, cake and friends. It was then he realized that this was the first time they had been in his apartment. Embarrassment flushed over him. They had seen his messy bachelordom. He realized also that this was the first time the team had come together with no threat on hand.

"Happy Birthday Steve."

"Happy Birthday Cap."

"Happy Birthday old man."

"Happy Birthday Captain. When do we feast?"

"Happy Birthday."

Smiling, he stepped in and for the first time in a long time, he felt normal. He felt like he belonged. These lost souls and strangers gathered around him and each other. And maybe things did change. He could see it already with the way the scientist relaxed, the spies beamed with honesty, the god blushed with humility, and the playboy gazed at his girlfriend and ex-PA with one hand touching something in his jacket that looked suspiciously like a small box. Steve bowed his head, honored to be the one that saw this in everyone.

"Thank you."

He may still be Steve Rogers, Captain America, but in this last year, things had changed.

"Blow out the candles before we have to call the fire department Steve!"

And yet, some things never changed.


End file.
